


Oblivious

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jeff Hardy One Shots [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Oblivious

You’ve been friends with the Hardyz for as long as you can remember, but that was the problem, you were only their friend. Sure being friends with Matt was great, but when it came to Jeff… You wanted to be more. You’d tried being subtle, but obviously Jeff wasn’t getting the message. Matt and Reby had worked it out months ago and had tried to help you get through to him, but even that wasn’t working. You’d finally decided you needed to be a bit more direct, you just weren’t sure how… Until the perfect opportunity arose… Extreme Rules.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d got to the arena earlier than usual and walked out towards ringside. You’d originally only intended to just sit in the stands and think about your match that night, but while you were sat there you saw Matt and Jeff walk out to go over their plans for the Cage Match. You’d half waved at them when you saw them come out, but retreated back into your own world while you tried to visualise what you wanted to do in our own match.

After a few minutes you were brought out of your thoughts by Matt calling your name and waving over at you. You got up and made your way over to them.

“What’s up?” you asked cheerily as you slid into the ring with them.

“I need you to talk some sense into my brother,” sighed Matt. “He’s adamant that he wants to do something ridiculous from the top of the cage.”

“Are you insane?” you questioned.

“Seriously? Both of you are gonna get on my case about it? I don’t get what the big deal is,” shrugged Jeff. “Why would it be such a bad idea?”

“Why? Because I don’t want you to get hurt, that’s why!” you said, trying to keep calm.

“It’s not that big a deal,” sighed Jeff. “I’ve done it loads of times before.”

“But you could always get hurt this time,” you argued. “But hey, maybe I care more than I know I should. So what does it matter what I think?”

You shrugged and walked away from them, sliding under the bottom rope. You started walking up the ramp, away from Matt and Jeff.

“What was that about?” Jeff asked his brother.

“You really have had one too many shots to the head,” groaned Matt, walking away from his brother.

“What have I done now?”

“She’s in love with ya, dummy,” said Matt. “But you’re too dumb to notice it. Hell, even Maxel worked it out!”

“She… Me… What?” blinked Jeff.

Matt just shook his head and walked off. Jeff had to figure the rest of this out on his own.


End file.
